Obsession
by kohaihei
Summary: ; namjin fanfiction. namjoon x seokjin ) "Kau kekasihku, dan kau adalah orang yang berbeda."—Kim Seokjin. Trailer: h t t p s : / youtu . be / GRgb0egeYzI
1. Intro

**Obsession**

Rated: M, 18

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pair: NamJin

Cast: Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, etc.

Length: Oneshoot

.

.

Intro

.

.

"Namjoon _a_ ,"

Namjoon yang kini sedang duduk di bangku taman saat musim gugur, menoleh ke sumber suara, tepatnya lelaki yang kini juga sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Namjoon tersenyum, "Ada apa, Seokjin-hyung?"

Seokjin mengembuskan napasnya, kemudian memutuskan untuk berbicara sembari memperhatikan sekitarnya. "Jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau harus menjaganya."

"Menjaga yang seperti apa, hyung?"

Seokjin tersenyum, "Jangan membuatnya merasa dipermainkan, merasa kalau yang diinginkan itu hanya tubuhnya saja. Buat dia merasa dicintai, bukannya disakiti."

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, apa yang Seokjin katakan hari itu membuatnya merasa aneh. Seokjin seperti hendak mengatakan suatu hal yang tersembunyi dibalik perkataan barusan itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan itu, hyung?"

Kini Seokjin beralih untuk menatap Namjoon, dan tersenyum tipis. " _Kau kekasihku_ , dan kau adalah orang yang berbeda."

.

.

.

 _This is just an intro/prologue, please wait for the next chapter._

 _Please kindly check this link for the trailer, thank you._

GRgb0egeYzI


	2. Obsession

**Obsession**

Rated: M, 18

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pair: NamJin

Cast: Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, etc.

Length: Oneshoot

.

 _This Fan fiction is requested by: Batrisyia Mayora._

.

Seokjin merebahkan dirinya di ranjang hangatnya, kemudian menghela napas. Kegiatannya hari ini begitu melelahkan—sebenarnya ia hanya pergi ke sekolah, tetapi karena tugasnya begitu banyak dia jadi harus menyelesaikannya di sana, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam begitu ia selesai.

Belum ada muncul niat ingin membersihkan dirinya, jadilah Seokjin hanya berguling-guling di ranjang sampai ponselnya yang ia letak di meja nakas bergetar.

Seokjin meraih ponselnya, dan nama ' _Namjoon_ ' tertera di sana. Selama sedetik wajah Seokjin merona, kemudian hilang di detik berikutnya.

 _Namjoon itu pacarnya Seokjin, kalau mau tahu_.

Seokjin menekan tanda hijau di layar ponselnya dan menaruh benda persegi panjang itu ke telinganya. "Apa?" tanyanya lebih dulu.

Suara berat di seberang sana membuat Seokjin mendengus sebal. " _Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu_ ,"

"Kau sudah mendengar suaraku sekarang, 'kan? Ku tutup—"

"Hyung, _jangan dulu_."

Seokjin mengerang malas, "Kenapa sih? Aku lelah tahu."

Seokjin mendengar Namjoon terkekeh di seberang sana. " _Benarkah? Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku, apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini, aku akan mendengarkan_." Dan Seokjin berakhir dengan menceritakan seluruh hal yang ia lakukan hari itu, sampai menceritakan guru berkepala plontos yang sangat ia benci kepada kekasihnya. Keduanya memang memasuki sekolah yang sama, tetapi Namjoon sama sekali tidak tahu tentang guru berkepala plontos yang Seokjin ceritakan—barangkali karena guru itu tidak mengajar di kelas Namjoon.

"Jung- _ssaem_ memang benar-benar menyebalkan, aku ingin sekali menghancurkan kepala—"

Perkataan Seokjin terpotong begitu saja ketika sebuah suara nyaring memanggilnya dari lantai bawah. " _Seokjin_ -hyung, _turunlah untuk makan malam!_ "

Seokjin menjauhkan ponselnya terlebih dahulu agar Namjoon tak mendengarnya berteriak dengan begitu keras. "Tunggu sebentar!"

Seokjin kembali menempelkan ponsel pintarnya di telinganya. "Sebentar Namjoon _a_ , Taehyung _i_ memanggilku untuk makan malam."

" _Oh, adikmu_ hyung _? Kalau begitu, baiklah. Makanlah yang banyak,_ hyung. _Aku mencintaimu,_ "

Wajah Seokjin kembali merona, tetapi sebelum Seokjin sempat membalas perkataan cinta yang baru saja Namjoon tuturkan padanya, sambungannya lebih dahulu diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Namjoon.

Seokjin menjauhkan ponselnya dan menatap layar ponselnya yang mulai menghitam sambil mendengus sebal. "Pasti dia tidak sengaja memutuskan sambungannya,"

Seokjin tahu betul sifat Namjoon yang ceroboh, terlalu ceroboh lebih tepatnya. Bahkan pintu toilet sekolah sudah rusak karenanya, dah seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa itu adalah ulah Namjoon.

Seokjin melempar ponselnya ke ranjang dengan sembarangan, kemudian segera keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga untuk makan malam bersama adiknya.

Ketika mencapai lantai bawah, Seokjin bisa melihat Taehyung—adik laki-lakinya—yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Taehyung yang menyadari kehadiran Seokjin langsung mendongak, dan nyengir. Detik berikutnya, cengirannya lenyap begitu saja saat melihat penampilan Seokjin.

"Aih, _hyung_. Kau bahkan masih mengenakan seragam?"

Mata Seokjin mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung, melihat dirinya sendiri yang masih mengenakan seragam, lengkap dengan dasinya. Seokjin hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya dan terkekeh. "Maaf, aku lelah. Ayo kita makan."

Seokjin menarik kursi yang terletak di seberang Taehyung kemudian duduk di sana. Taehyung mengambil mangkuk kaca dan menaruh nasi di sana. Sembari melakukannya, ia bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong," Taehyung mengambil beberapa butir nasi yang terjatuh dari mangkuk, "siapa lelaki yang berbicara denganmu tadi di telepon, _hyung_?"

"Bocah, kau menguping?!" tanya Seokjin dan tanpa sadar menaikkan volume bicaranya. Taehyung tidak menggubrisnya dan menaruh mangkuk nasi yang sudah ia isi di hadapan Seokjin. "Tidak, kau yang berbicara terlalu keras, _hyung._ "

Seokjin mengembuskan napasnya, menyesal karena ia berbicara terlalu keras dengan Namjoon tadi.

"Jadi, siapa itu?" tanya Taehyung lagi, kali ini mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri. " _Tunggu_ , jangan menjawab, aku akan menebaknya sendiri." Seokjin memilih untuk mengambil sumpitnya dan sendok, kemudian menyendok nasi kedalam mulutnya. Taehyung masih memasang wajah berpikirnya yang kelihatan sedikit aneh—menurut Seokjin—sambil memasukkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk. Lima detik kemudian, Taehyung berseru. "Aku tahu!"

Seokjin bisa saja tersedak jika ia memasukkan _hanwoo_ kedalam mulutnya saat itu. Seokjin ingin bertanya siapa gerangan orang yang Taehyung tebak itu, tetapi Taehyung lebih dulu berbicara, dan jawabannya begitu tepat. " _Pasti_ Namjoon, betul?"

Mata Seokjin membulat, melotot. "Kenapa kau bisa—"

Taehyung menyumpit _hanwoo_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya lebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin. Setelah menelannya, Taehyung menjawab. "Aku sering melihatmu dengan Namjoon di sekolah, kalian selalu berdua. _Pacarmu_?"

Satu pertanyaan yang Taehyung lontarkan membuat Seokjin mengingat-ingat suatu hal, memori tiga bulan lalu muncul lagi di benaknya. Di mana saat itu Namjoon mengajaknya ke taman belakang sekolah, di bangku taman.

" _Hyung_ , lihat—daun-daunnya berguguran, cantik." kata Namjoon sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon besar yang menggugurkan dedaunan berwarna oranye dan kuningnya. Seokjin mengikuti arah pandang Namjoon, dan tersenyum.

Namjoon mengamati wajah Seokjin yang sedang tersenyum, dan jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang, mengingat apa sebenarnya tujuannya membawa Soekjin ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ , ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." kata Namjoon, suaranya agak bergetar, tetapi dia bisa mengatasinya.

Seokjin menoleh, memberikan perhatian penuh kepada lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya. Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Namjoon menghela napas dan kini menatapnya lekat. Perlahan Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seokjin, sontak wajah Seokjin merona.

"Namjoon, apa yang—"

Kemudian, Namjoon membisikkan sesuatu, yang membuat Seokjin melayang dan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

" _Kau mau jadi kekasihku_?"

"Hei _hyung_ , kau melamun?" tanya Taehyung sekarang. Seokjin yang awalnya memang melamun, langsung tersentak. "Hah? Ah, t-tidak."

Taehyung mendengus, "Kalau begitu kutanya lagi, Namjoon itu pacarmu?"

"B-bukan begitu, Tae. Dia itu—"

Taehyung berdecak, "Demi Tuhan, _hyung_ , kau tidak bisa berbohong, aku tahu itu. Jadi, mengakulah."

Seokjin mendengus sebal, tak jarang Taehyung membuatnya kesal, apalagi saat ini. "Iya," Seokjin meletakkan sumpitnya dan melipat kedua lengannya di dada. "Dia _pacarku_ dan kami sudah berpacaran selama tiga bulan. Kau puas, bocah?"

Taehyung menyengir, bentuknya persegi panjang. "Bagus, tunggu sampai _Jimin_ mendengar ini."

Saat itu juga Taehyung tersentak, dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dengan sembarangan menyebut nama itu—Jimin; kekasih Taehyung, baru saja berpacaran selama satu minggu—di hadapan kakak laki-lakinya.

Seokjin menyerngit, dan menatap curiga adik satu-satunya itu. " _Siapa pula Jimin_?"

Taehyung menjawabnya dengan gugup, membuat satoorinya keluar begitu saja. "T-tidak, dia _hanya_ teman sekelasku—kami dulu sama-sama kelas akselerasi, dan sekarang ke sekolah menengah akhir yang sama."

Alasan Taehyung tidak memanggil Namjoon dengan sebutan hyung walaupun dia lebih muda satu tahun adalah—Taehyung termasuk murid kelas akselerasi di sekolah menengah pertama dulu, dan dia mendahului teman-temannya.

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar kau bocah payah, kau mengikuti sifatku juga—tidak bisa berbohong. Jimin itu _pacarmu_?"

"Sialan kau _hyung_ ," cibir Taehyung mencebik kesal, mengucapkan kata-kata kotor di hadapan kakaknya bukan lagi suatu hal yang terlarang, Taehyung sudah biasa melakukan itu, "iya, Jimin _i_ itu _pacarku_ , kami baru pacaran sejak seminggu yang lalu."

 _Di suatu tempat yang tak terlalu jauh, Jimin bersin._

Seokjin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagus sekali, ternyata adik kecilku sudah besar~" candanya kemudian tertawa renyah.

"Demi Tuhan, _hyung_ , kita hanya berbeda dua tahun."

Seokjin terkekeh dan mengambil sumpitnya kembali, lalu menyumpit _hanwoo_ ke dalam mulutnya. Menggunakan bahasa tubuh, Seokjin mengatakan pada Taehyung ' _lebih baik kita makan sekarang_.'

Taehyung yang memang selalu mengerti bagaimana bahasa tubuh itu, langsung mengangguk dan ikut menyantap _hanwoo_ bersama kakak laki-lakinya.

.

Seokjin dan Taehyung berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah mereka—Sekang High School, dan mereka berdua datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Keadaan sekolah masih sepi, tak banyak siswa siswi yang datang.

Seokjin tersentak ketika tiba-tiba lengan seseorang merangkulnya, dan berbisik di telinganya. "Selamat pagi, Seokjin- _hyung_."

Itu Namjoon.

Taehyung yang berdiri di samping Seokjin, langsung mendengus sebal. "Masih pagi, _hyung_. Jangan pacaran di sini, aku jadi kangen Jimin _i_."

Seokjin menjentikkan jemarinya di dahi Taehyung dan memeletkan lidahnya. "Sana cari pacarmu, daripada kau jadi obat nyamuk di sini." Seokjin terkekeh ketika melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya keki dan mengusap dahinya yang terasa perih. Sebelum Taehyung sempat melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, seseorang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya dari belakang dan mengecup pipinya.

"Selamat pagi, _Taetae_." lelaki itu—Jimin—kemudian tersenyum ketika Taehyung menatapnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan, juga kaget.

"Astaga, kau mau membuatku mati, hah?" ucap Taehyung sambil memaki-maki lelaki yang kini sedang merangkulkan lengannya di pinggang Taehyung.

Jimin yang menyadari keberadaan dua orang lain, langsung tersenyum. "Hei Namjoon," sapanya santai, dan kemudian menunduk hormat ketika pandangannya jatuh ke Seokjin, "Selamat pagi, Seokjin- _sunbae_."

Seokjin buru-buru mengucapkan, "Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku _hyung_."

Jimin tersenyum, "Baiklah. Taetae, ayo pergi." Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Jimin. Baru berjalan dua langkah, Seokjin kembali memanggil keduanya.

"Jimin _a_ , Tae _ya_." Begitu dipanggil, keduanya berbalik secara bersamaan. Setelah itu Seokjin tersenyum, "Jaga adikku ya, Jimin _a_."

Jimin menyengir, dan mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja aku akan menjaga adikmu, _hyung_. _My precious_ Taetae," katanya dengan nada menggoda, dan detik berikutnya mengecup pipi Taehyung lagi.

Namjoon yang kali ini berbicara setelah menatapi teman satu angkatannya itu. "Jim, lebih baik kau pacaran di toilet saja, ya?"

"Mati kau, Namjoon _a_." Jimin berkata sambil memelototi lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, lalu menarik Taehyung pergi dari sana.

Namjoon berdecak sambil menatap kepergian pasangan itu, kemudian beralih untuk menatap Seokjin yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya. " _Hyung_ , besok 'kan hari sabtu, mau menonton film di apartemenku besok?"

Seokjin langsung mengangguk, ajakan Namjoon membuatnya bersemangat. "Tentu saja!"

Namjoon mencolek pipi Seokjin, kemudian menciumnya singkat. Membuat Seokjin memberikannya senyuman hangat, kemudian keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan ke dalam sekolah.

.

Taehyung yang saat itu hendak menyuapkan kimchi ke dalam mulutnya, menghentikkan kegiatannya ketika ia melihat Jimin yang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk.

"Chim! Sini," panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ketika mendengar panggilan itu, Jimin segera menoleh dan menemukan Taehyung yang sedang melambai ke arahnya. Jimin tersenyum singkat kemudian membawa nampan makan siangnya ke meja tempat Taehyung berada.

Jimin duduk di hadapan Taehyung, dan langsung meraih sumpit dan sendoknya. Kemudian menyuapkan nasi terlebih dahulu ke dalam mulutnya. Taehyung yang melihat Jimin makan lebih dulu, langsung mengikutinya, dan keduanya makan dalam diam.

Dua menit berlangsung, dan keduanya mendengar suara dua nampan yang diletakkan di atas meja. Ketika keduanya menoleh, mereka mendapati Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sedang tersenyum. "Kami akan makan di sini," ungkap Seokjin lebih dulu.

Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan dan melanjutkan makan siangnya, dan Jimin sama sekali tidak memberikan respon apapun kepada kedua orang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Taetae," panggil Jimin mendadak, yang dipanggil mendongak.

Detik berikutnya Jimin menyengir, "Mau jalan-jalan nanti sepulang sekolah?" ajaknya dengan nada memohon yang kentara sekali. Kedua alis Taehyung terangkat, tetapi dia nyengir setelahnya. "Tentu, kemana?"

Sebelum Jimin sempat memberikan saran tempat apa saja yang akan mereka datangi, Namjoon lebih dulu memotong; memberikan sebuah kalimat menyebalkan. "Aih, dua bocah yang sedang jatuh cinta—menyebalkan sekali."

Jimin tersenyum, tetapi sorot matanya tajam ketika menatap Namjoon yang sedang menyumpit kimchi. "Namjoon- _ssi_ ~" panggilnya dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

Namjoon menoleh, dan menatap Jimin dengan datar. Tetapi ekspresi mukanya seperti menunjukkan kata ' _apa?_ '.

Jimin yang awalnya membuat ekspresi dan nada bicara semanis mungkin, langsung merubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang amat sangat datar. "Mungkin kau bodoh, tapi _kau_ juga sedang jatuh cinta sekarang. Dasar bodoh,"

"Hei, aku jauh lebih pintar dari kau!" protes Namjoon tak terima.

Tetapi Jimin memilih untuk menatap Taehyung dan mencubit pipinya dengan lembut, membuat Taehyung terkekeh manis. "Hanya di bidang akademis, Pak Namjoon. Nilai kau nol untuk soal cinta-cinta."

Namjoon mendesis, dan menatap Seokjin yang sedari tadi memakan makan siangnya. " _Hyung_ , kau tidak membelaku?" tanyanya memohon. Seokjin mendongak, dan menatap Namjoon dengan aneh, kemudian memberikan senyuman tipis, sangat tipis.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Jimin itu,"

Namjoon terlalu berharap Seokjin akan membelanya dengan segala kata-kata manis—

" _fakta._ "

Namjoon menatap Jimin garang, tetapi lelaki yang ditatap itu tidak menggubrisnya. "Mati kau, bocah pendek."

.

Sesuai dengan ajakan Namjoon waktu itu, Seokjin datang ke apartemennya.

Namjoon dan Seokjin kini sedang berada di ruang tengah apartemen Namjoon, duduk di sofa, dengan kepala Seokjin yang menyandar di bahu Namjoon. Keduanya sedang menonton film, dan diluar sedang berlangsung badai salju, membuat Seokjin harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang ke rumah.

Lagipula dia sudah menelepon adiknya, Taehyung, untuk tidak kemana-mana selama badai berlangsung dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan pulang malam itu.

"Namjoon _a_ , sebenarnya ini film apa?" tanya Seokjin kita melihat suatu adegan di mana sang aktris sedang menanyakan—seperti menginterogasi—sang aktor tentang suatu hal, dan aktor itu memberikan satu batang pensil kepadanya.

Namjoon mengedikkan bahu, membuat Seokjin menggeliat. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu, aku hanya tahu kalau ini film keluaran baru."

Namjoon berbohong, dia tahu betul tentang apa film yang mereka tonton itu; _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , dan secara tak langsung itu adalah film porno. Ada suatu hal yang Namjoon rencanakan, dan menonton film itu adalah rencana pertamanya.

Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu, adegan di film itu mulai menampilkan hal-hal yang Seokjin tak suka. Jadilah lelaki itu kini duduk tegak, tidak bersandar di bahu Namjoon lagi.

Beberapa menit berikutnya, benar-benar merupakan adegan film yang tak Seokjin suka, sama sekali. "Namjoon _a_ , ganti filmnya."

Namjoon sedikit menyeringai, tetapi Seokjin tidak menyadari itu. "Tidak, ini menyenangkan."

"Demi Tuhan, Namjoon matikan!"

Namjoon benar-benar mematikan telivisi dan _dvd player_ nya, tetapi dia dengan gesit pula menarik Seokjin dari tempatnya dan mendorong lelaki itu ke tembok; membuat yang lebih tua menjerit karenannya.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mendekatkan dirinya ke lelaki yang berada di dalam naungannya, sehingga tak ada ruang lagi yang memisahkan mereka.

"N-namjoon _a_ , jangan seperti ini—"

Namjoon semakin mendekati Seokjin, sampai punggung Seokjin menabrak tembok, dan tak ada kesempatan apapun baginya untuk melesat kabur karena saat ini Namjoon sudah lebih dulu menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kepala Seokjin.

Namjoon menyeringai, "Jangan membuatku berhenti," Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya, tubuhnya bergetar, takut. Namjoon menatap lelaki di hadapannya, dan berbisik di telinganya yang memerah, " _kau_ adalah sebuah obsesi bagiku, aku tidak bisa menahan ini."

Seokjin berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya yang siap jatuh ke pipinya kapan saja. Suaranya bergetar ketika mengatakan, "Kau mencintaiku 'kan?"

Namjoon mengernyit, tak biasanya Seokjin seperti ini. "Tentu, kenapa kau bertanya?"

Seokjin kali ini memilih untuk menatap Namjoon tepat dimatanya, mencari-cari sesuatu di sana. "Kalau begitu—" Seokjin tersenyum pahit, "—kenapa kau mau menghancurkanku?"

Namjoon memang cerdas, tetapi hanya dalam bidang pendidikan dan seni saja. Namjoon mendapat nilai nol dalam urusan cinta. "Melakukan _sex,_ ataupun memperkosamu, tidak akan membuatmu hancur, _hyung_."

Sebuah kekehanlah yang keluar dari mulut Seokjin, "Ya," katanya, "kau benar tentang semuanya."

Namjoon tidak menggubris perkataan Seokjin barusan, Namjoon malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Seokjin, dan detik berikutnya Namjoon sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Seokjin.

Seokjin hendak mendorong dada Namjoon agar menjauh darinya, tetapi Namjoon lebih dulu menyadari kalau Seokjin akan melakukan itu. Kini Namjoon menahan kedua tangan Seokjin di tembok, membuat Seokjin tak bisa bergerak banyak.

Namjoon melumat bibir Seokjin dengan kasar, penuh nafsu, tak ada cinta di sana. Seokjin merasakan itu, dan dadanya terasa sesak. Ia ingin marah, tetapi dia terlalu lemah bila sudah berhadapan dengan Namjoon. Air mata sudah membendung sedari tadi di matanya, dan siap jatuh kapan saja.

Ketika Namjoon menggigit bibirnya dengan brutal, barulah Seokjin menangis. Namjoon mengoyak bibir Seokjin menggunakan giginya, dan ciuman itu tiba-tiba terasa asin dan berbau seperti besi.

Namjoon melepaskan pagutannya, dan menatap Seokjin dalam. Seokjin dengan perlahan menatap balik Namjoon. Mata Namjoon menatapnya dengan begitu tajam, dan Seokjin sama sekali tak menemukan rasa cinta di sana, hanya nafsu.

Napas Seokjin tersenggal, tetapi dia menanyakan sesuatu. "Kau—tak akan berhenti, eh?"

Namjoon mendekatkan dirinya dan menjilati pepotongan leher Seokjin dengan seduktif. Dia bergumam dengan pelan di sana, " _Tidak_ ,"

 _Tidak, aku tidak ingin ini semua terjadi_ —adalah satu kalimat yang sedari tadi melintas di benak Seokjin. Tetapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk menerima apa yang otaknya berusaha katakan.

"Lepaskan bajumu," Namjoon dengan suara tegas memerintahkan Seokjin, sementara Seokjin hanya bisa tercengang. Enggan untuk melakukan apa yang lelaki bersurai pirang katakan padanya.

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang kubilang? _Lepaskan!_ " bentak Namjoon, yang sukses membuat nyali Seokjin menciut. Mau tak mau Seokjin melepaskan kausnya, Seokjin benar-benar tidak berniat untuk melakukannya.

Ketika kaus itu sudah terlepas dari tubuh Seokjin, Namjoon dengan cekatan mengangkat tubuh Seokjin, membawanya ke kamar dan melemparnya ke ranjang dengan kasar. Seokjin memekik; kaget. Detik berikutnya Namjoon sudah berada di atas Seokjin, menaunginya dan kembali menjilati leher Seokjin yang terasa begitu memabukkan.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya sekuat yang ia bisa, mencoba menahan desahan yang seharusnya sudah keluar sedari tadi—tidak, ia tidak ingin menikmati permainan Namjoon.

"Buka mulutmu, _sayang_. Atau aku akan melakukan yang lebih dari ini." Namjoon mengancam, tetapi Seokjin sama sekali tidak peduli.

Namjoon benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Jemarinya yang panjang dengan perlahan memasuki celana Seokjin dan menyentuh daerah selatannya, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

"AH!" Seokjin secara reflek berteriak; mendesah, dengan begitu kuat.

Namjoon menyeringai, "Nah, seperti itu lebih baik." Namjoon menarik tangannya dari dalam celana Seokjin, tapi detik berikutnya lelaki itu sudah menarik paksa celana yang Seokjin kenakan. Seokjin kini sudah benar-benar naked, dan Namjoon entah kenapa merasa bangga begitu melihat pemandangan di bawahnya itu.

"N-namjoon, aku—"

"Diamlah, _hyung_." Namjoon mengusap perut Seokjin dengan lembut, yang entah kenapa membuat Seokjin merinding. "Akan lebih baik kalau kau diam, tetapi— _tetaplah mendesah untukku._ "

Namjoon melepas kaus yang ia kenakan dengan buru-buru, dan melemparnya sembarangan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Seokjin melihat lekuk tubuh Namjoon—memang seksi, tapi Seokjin benar-benar tidak ingin mengikuti permainan Namjoon.

"Namjoon _a_ , aku tidak ingin melakukan—"

"Diam." Namjoon tidak membentak, tapi sukses membuat Seokjin bungkam.

Malam itu, Namjoon memberikan Seokjin sebuah kenikmatan yang tak bisa ia bayangkan sama sekali—dan entah kenapa, itu terasa begitu menyakitkan, walaupun ia sempat menikmatinya.

.

Seokjin mengambil satu persatu pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai, kemudian mengenakannya dengan agak terburu-buru. Dia beruntung pakaiannya tidak terkena cairan yang entah apa itu dinamakan, Seokjin tidak tahu, dan tak mau tahu.

Sudut matanya mengarah ke Namjoon yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya, tempat mereka melakukan kegiatan terlarang beberapa jam yang lalu. Wajah Seokjin memang merona ketika mengingat itu, tetapi dia juga ingin menangis.

Seokjin ingin sekali bersujud dan bersyukur mati-matian karena pintu apartemen Namjoon tidak dikunci, jadi dia bisa dengan mudahnya kabur dari tempat jahanam itu.

Seokjin tidak ingin menatap Namjoon untuk yang terakhir kalinya hari itu, dia langsung melenggang pergi. Tanpa berpamitan.

.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Seokjin langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. DIa bahkan belum mandi. Seokjin mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur saat Namjoon tertidur, mustahil membangunkan Namjoon yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Sudut mata Seokjin mengarah ke jam yang menggantung di dinding, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga menggema di rumah itu, membuat Seokjin menatap ke arah tangga sampai seseorang muncul dari sana; siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung.

Mata Taehyung belum sepenuhnya terbuka, mungkin saja dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Seokjin. Tetapi dia punya indra penciuman yang tajam, dan dia langsung menyadari bahwa Seokjin sudah berada di rumah—dari harum parfumnya, tetapi ada bau lain yang menganggu indra penciumannya. " _Hyung_?" panggilnya, lalu mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa gatal.

Seokjin tidak menyahut, melainkan hanya menatap Taehyung sampai lelaki itu berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri di hadapannya. Kedua mata Taehyung sudah terbuka dengan sempurna, ketika dia menatapi _hyung_ nya, dia langsung tercengang.

Banyak sekali _kissmark_ yang terdapat di leher Seokjin, bahkan nyaris mendekati telinganya. Taehyung tidak perlu menerka-nerka siapa yang melakukan itu semua; _sudah pasti Namjoon_ , Taehyung yakin sekali.

"Namjoon yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Taehyung langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

Seokjin tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan dia tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Ia hanya menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan kosong, walaupun dalam hati dia menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung barusan; _iya_ , itu jawabannya.

Taehyung duduk di lantai, ia lebih suka begitu. " _Hyung_ , ceritakan semuanya padaku."

Seokjin menggeleng, menolak. Tapi Taehyung tidak menyerah, " _Hyung_ , kumohon. Tidak ada rahasia lagi di antara kita, kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua masih enggan berbicara, Taehyung lama-lama merasa jengkel. " _Hyung_ , tidak bisakah kau ceritakan masalahmu denganku? Atau kau mengharapkan aku menebak sendiri bagaimana ceritanya? Tapi maaf, aku bukan cenayang. Ceritakan saja padaku, tidak perlu secara rinci, kumohon."

"Baiklah," Seokjin menyerah, melawan Taehyung tak ada gunanya, kau akan kalah. "Namjoon mengajakku untuk menonton film bersama di apartemennya—kau tahu bagian yang itu. Aku tidak tahu dia menyetel film apa, yang jelas; itu film porno, aku benar-benar terkejut saat itu."

Baru mendengar itu saja, mata Taehyung sudah membola. Namun dia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar lebih dulu. Jadi Seokjin melanjutkan, "Aku menyuruhnya untuk mematikannya. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi dia mematikannya juga dan tiba-tiba menarikku, lalu mendorongku ke tembok."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, a-aku—"

"Hentikan, _hyung_ kau menangis." Taehyung mengusap air mata yang lolos begitu saja dari mata Seokjin. "Pergilah mandi, _hyung_. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Kau ingin makan apa?"

Seokjin memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, walaupun tipis. "Terserahmu, yang penting enak."

Kemudian Seokjin beranjak berdiri, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berjongkok di lantai. Beberapa detik setelah Seokjin pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, Jimin turun dengan tiba-tiba, dan rambutnya terlihat seperti sarang burung dodo—itu menurut Taehyung, sedangkan dia sendiri tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana bentuk sarang burung dodo.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ sudah pulang?" tanya Jimin begitu dia mencapai lantai bawah. Taehyung bangkit dari tempatnya berjongkok tadi, dan menghampiri Jimin. "Ya."

"Oh iya," Jimin memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi Taehyung. Detik itu juga Taehyung merona, "selamat pagi, Taetae."

"Chim—"

Mendadak suara Seokjin menggema di rumah itu, dan kepalanya menyembul dari lantai atas, "Sejak kapan Jimin ada di sini?"

Jimin dan Taehyung mendongak untuk menatap Seokjin yang masih menatap keduanya dengan sorotan mata yang meminta penjelasan secepatnya. Taehyung terkekeh, "Jimin menginap di sini saat kau pergi, dia akan pulang besok."

Seokjin masih menatap keduanya dengan diam, sampai akhirnya Taehyung berkata dengan jengkel. "Kau bahkan belum mandi _hyung_ , pergi sana."

"Tunggu sebentar, kalian tidak melakukan apapun 'kan semalam? Jimina, apa _kau_ melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada adikku?" tanya Seokjin bertubi-tubi.

Jimin mendengus sebal, merasa dirinya sudah dianggap rendah oleh kakak pacarnya sendiri. "Tuhan Yang Maha Baik, aku tidak melakukan apapun kepada Taehyung _i_ -ku."

Seokjin mengembuskan napas lega. "Aku akan mencekikmu kalau kau berani macam-macam dengan adikku," kemudian dia melenggang pergi. Jimin menatap Taehyung, lelaki itu balas menatapnya kosong, kemudian Jimin mengedikkan bahu dan menarik Taehyung ke dapur.

.

Seokjin menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa empuk di ruang tengahnya. Obsidiannya mengerling ke segala arah, mencari-cari suatu hal yang menarik untuk diperhatikan, tapi dia tidak mendapat apapun.

Rumah tempatnya tinggal selama sembilan belas tahun itu, merupakan rumah yang begitu berharga baginya. Ada kenangan manis, pahit, asam, semuanya. Seokjin sampai sudah hapal isi seluk beluk rumah ini dengan begitu teliti. Bahkan jika lampu padam, Seokjin bisa menemukan jalan dengan mudah tanpa menabrak suatu barang atau tembok. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang memang mempunyai ingatan yang tidak begitu bagus, sehingga ia sering sekali menabrak tembok ketika lampu padam.

Jika diingat-ingat, memori tentang pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya kembali masuk ke dalam otaknya yang lelah.

Malam itu, ayahnya pulang dengan keadaan buruk. Lelaki paruh baya itu mabuk berat, aroma alkohol menguar darinya, dan yang paling membuat keadaan memburuk adalah—Ibunya bisa menghirup bau parfum wanita dari kemeja Ayahnya malam itu.

Ibunya menggeram kala itu, dan bertanya kepada Ayahnya dengan nada tajam. " _Yeobo_ , apa yang kau lakukan sebelum pulang ke rumah?"

Memang dasarnya orang mabuk selalu berkata jujur, dengan santainya Ayahnya menjawab. "Aku habis pergi ke kelab malam, _yeobo_ ~" cegukan sekali. "Ada banyak sekali wanita-wanita cantik dan seksi di sana, mereka melayaniku dengan sangat baik," cegukan lagi.

Ibunya—Hyena benar-benar marah ketika mendengar ungkapan suaminya—Taekwang. "Brengsek, pergi dari rumah ini!" Hyena membentak, meraung-raung secara tak jelas. Sementara Seokjin dan Taehyung hanya bisa berpelukan dan menangis di kamar Seokjin. Suara piring pecah, kursi yang dilempar sampai hancur terdengar begitu jelas sehingga membuat Taehyung ingin menjerit.

Kejadian itu dua tahun lalu, dan tiga hari setelah orang tuanya bertengkar; mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai.

" _Hyung_ , kau melamun?" tanya Taehyung sekarang, dengan tangannya yang melambai di depan wajah Seokjin.

Seokjin tersentak, dan menatap adik semata wayangnya. "Ah, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

Taehyung duduk di samping hyungnya, dan pergerakannya terhenti ketika kedua obsidian hyungnya mengarah ke bingkai foto besar yang terpajang di tembok ruang tengah mereka.

Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, Taehyung menanyakan—sambil berdo'a setengah mati bahwa Seokjin akan berkata tidak. "Kau—memikirkan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_?"

"Ya," _well_ , ekspetasi Taehyung runtuh begitu saja karena kenyataan yang Seokjin ucapkan.

" _Appa_ pergi, dan tak ada jejaknya sama sekali. _Eomma_ juga pergi, walaupun masih menghubungi kita setiap bulan." Bayangan tentang keluarganya pun kembali memaksa masuk ke benaknya, Seokjin sampai pusing dibuatnya.

Taehyung dan Seokjin memang memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti salah satu dari orang tuanya, mereka ingin tetap tinggal di rumah itu. Ibu mereka mengirimkan uang yang banyak setiap bulannya—Seokjin sampai penasaran, apa pekerjaan Ibunya sampai-sampai bisa menghasilkan uang sebanyak itu?

Taehyung memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, " _Hyung_ , aku tidak ingin mengingat _Appa_ sekarang. Bisa kita ganti topik? Atau, makan malam?"

"A-ah," Seokjin mendadak kehabisan kata, "tentu, ayo makan. Panggil Jimin juga, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Seokjin beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk tadi. Meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di sofa, sambil memandangi potret keluarganya yang menggantung di dinding dengan pandangan kosong.

.

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai saat berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, dengan Taehyung yang merangkulnya.

Sesekali Taehyung mengecek keadaan Seokjin dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Seokjin—tapi dia tidak demam, yang membuat Taehyung bingung adalah; wajah Seokjin pucat. " _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung dengan khawatir, pertanyaan itu sudah dilontarkannya sekitar tiga kali, dan jawabannya tetap sama; " _Aku baik-baik saja,_ " Seokjin menjawab sambil tersenyum, dipaksakan.

Detik berikutnya, Namjoon berjalan melewati mereka. Seokjin sempat melihatnya, dan Namjoon sama sekali tidak berbalik untuk melihatnya. Hanya melewatinya begitu saja.

" _Bajingan sialan_ ," Taehyung memaki Namjoon dengan nada rendah, tidak berteriak tentu saja.

Seokjin menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

' ** _Temui aku di kafe XXXX sepulang sekolah, ini penting._** '

Namjoon membacanya, dan melangkahkan tungkainya ke kelas tanpa berbalik untuk melihat Seokjin.

.

Namjoon memasuki kafe, dan langsung mencari tempat di dekat jendela. Seokjin sudah menghubunginya pagi tadi dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang penting.

Namjoon menunggu sekitar dua menit tanpa memesan minuman apapun, tidak selera. Namjoon langsung mendongak begitu ia melihat kursi di hadapannya di tarik oleh seseorang, sudah pasti Seokjin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin berbicara denganku?" Namjoon bertanya begitu Seokjin duduk di hadapannya.

Seokjin memanggil pelayan lebih dahulu, mengindahkan apa yang Namjoon tanyakan sebelumnya. Setelah Seokjin mengatakan apa yang ia ingin pesan, pelayan itu pergi setelah membungkuk singkat.

Seokjin kembali memberikan seluruh fokusnya ke Namjoon, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kau tentu saja sadar, sejak kejadian itu—hubungan kita menjadi renggang?"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin kebingungan, detik berikutnya ia tersadar. "Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi, _ya_."

Seokjin terkekeh, tetapi suaranya datar, seperti tak ada kebahagiaan yang datang dari sana. "Tuhan sungguh adil, memberikanmu nilai seratus di bidang pendidikan dan seni, tetapi nilai nol di bidang percintaan."

" _Kau_ menghinaku?" tanya Namjoon dan matanya semakin menyipit, menatap Seokjin tajam; tak suka dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Seokjin.

"Tidak," Seokjin mengatakannya dengan tenang, "aku hanya mengatakan sebuah _fakta_ , dan itu tidak salah."

Namjoon yang merasa sudah kalah, enggan untuk memberikan jawaban lagi kepada lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Pelayan datang menghampiri keduanya dan meletakkan pesanan Seokjin di atas meja, Seokjin menggumamkan terima kasih dan pelayan itu pergi setelah membungkuk singkat lagi.

"Jadi," Namjoon kali ini membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu, sambil menatap Seokjin yang sedang meminum amerikanonya, "apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Seokjin meletakkan gelas amerikanonya dan menatap Namjoon lekat. " _Aku ingin putus_."

Namjoon mengerjapkan matanya. " _Hah_?" hanya itu yang bisa Namjoon ucapkan, ia terlalu bingung.

Seokjin menggeram. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sedikit tuli," katanya, "aku bilang, _aku_ ingin putus."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, tatapannya penuh intimidasi, dan sangat tajam. "Berikan alasan kenapa kau ingin putus denganku." Jika saja Namjoon tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di tempat umum saat itu, pastilah dia sudah melempar semua barang yang berada di dekatnya.

Mata Seokjin membalas tatapan tajam Namjoon tepat di matanya. "Kau menghancurkanku, perlakuanmu saat itu—membuatku muak."

Namjoon tersenyum meremehkan. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau _menikmatinya_ , bukan?"

Tidak seperti yang Namjoon prediksikan, Seokjin berkata dengan jujur. " _Ya_ , memang," katanya dengan santai, "tapi, itu karena terpaksa. Aku pernah mengatakan suatu hal padamu bukan? Aku yakin kau pasti tidak ingat itu, dan aku akan mengatakannya lagi sekarang."

Namjoon mencoba menggali-gali memorinya, mencari-cari suatu hal tentang apa yang Seokjin katakan barusan padanya, tetapi dia tidak menadapatkan hasil apapun.

" _Jika mencintai seseorang, kau harus menjaganya_." Seokjin berucap sembari menatap ke meja, tak berniat sama sekali untuk menatap lelaki di hadapannya."Itu yang aku katakan dulu. Kau sudah menghancurkanku, aku tidak bisa menerimamu lagi di hidupku."

Namjoon mendesis, " _Hanya_ karena itu, kau ingin putus?"

"Jangan menggunakan kata _hanya_ , kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya!" bentak Seokjin dan memukul meja, semua perhatian orang di kafe itu tertuju padanya. Seokjin tidak memperdulikan itu, masa bodoh jika semua orang melihatnya.

Seokjin menarik kerah mantel yang Namjoon kenakan, memaksanya untuk berdiri. "Dengarkan aku, Kim Namjoon," katanya sambil menatap Namjoon dengan penuh amarah, "Jangan menggunakan kata hanya, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku. Kau _maniak sex_ , kau melakukan hal semaumu saja ketika berada di sekitarku, membuatku hancur."

"Aku ingin kehidupanku membaik, dan inilah satu-satunya cara. Aku ingin kita selesai, _hubungan ini selesai._ " Seokjin melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah mantel Namjoon dan mendorong lelaki itu agar terjatuh ke kursi yang ia duduki tadi.

Seokjin berjalan menjauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi, dan membuka pintu kafe lalu menghilang begitu saja.

Sementara itu, Namjoon berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kau merupakan _obsesi_ bagiku, Kim Seokjin. Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku,"

.

Taman belakang sekolah sudah menjadi tempat favorit Seokjin untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai kacau.

Jam pelajaran masih berlangsung, tetapi Seokjin lebih memilih untuk membolos. Masa bodoh dengan urusan dia sudah memasuki tahun ajaran terakhir di sekolahnya, dia tidak ingin mendengarkan segala pelajaran yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti di kelas.

Seokjin duduk di bangku taman dalam diam, melamun. Memikirkan segala hal yang menganggunya selama beberapa hari itu. Sejak ia mengakhiri hubungan dengan Namjoon, mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa, saling bertatapan saja tidak. Seokjin menolak untuk melakukan itu semua, ia bahkan sudah menghapus seluruh kontak Namjoon dan membuang seluruh barang pemberiannya.

Jimin yang saat itu sedang membolos kelas karena bosan, kebetulan melihat Seokjin yang sedang duduk melamun di bangku taman sekolah. Ia hanya sendiri, jadilah Jimin memilih untuk mendekati bangku itu dan berbicara dengan Seokjin.

"Seokjin- _hyung_?" Jimin memanggil Seokjin yang saat itu sedang melamun, Jimin sudah memanggilnya dua kali, tetapi Seokjin tidak menyadarinya.

Panggil ketiga, barulah Seokjin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, y-ya?" katanya begitu menyadari Jimin yang sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Kau kelihatan murung akhir-akhir ini, bolehkan aku menebak penyebabnya?" tanya Jimin, Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Jimin tidak langsung menjawab, dia lebih dulu menatap kesekelilingnya, semua tempat berwarna putih, musim dingin masih berlangsung dan entah kenapa Jimin dan Seokjin masih berada di luar.

Jimin akhirnya berbicara, "Pasti karena Namjoon."

Seokjin menatap Jimin, "Ya," akunya sambil terkekeh, "karena Namjoon, dia benar-benar membuatku gila akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja?" suara Jimin pelan dan rendah, seolah ia tidak ingin Seokjin mendengar apa yang ia katakan dengan benar. Tetapi pendengaran Seokjin cukup tajam dan lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat.

"Kau bercanda, Jim?"

"Tidak."

Seokjin mendengus, tetapi Jimin bicara lagi, "Asal kau mencintainya dengan tulus dan bukan dengan paksaan, kau bisa saja kembali padanya. Tapi aku tahu dengan kejadian yang menimpamu saat itu, benar-benar menyebalkan, ya?"

"Ya," ucap Seokjin, lemah. "Menyebalkan sekali."

"Tapi _hyung_ ," suara Jimin membuat Seokjin duduk lebih tegak, "dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatmu senang saat ini, bukan?"

Seokjin menambahkan, "Dan membuatku terpuruk."

"Itu juga termasuk, terserah."

Seokjin menghela napas, kemudian menanyakan sesuatu kepada lelaki di sampingnya. "Oh ya, di mana Taehyung _i_?"

Jimin mengernyitkan dahi, ragu untuk menjawab. Tetapi kelihatannya Seokjin benar-benar ingin tahu, dan Jimin terpaksa untuk menjawabnya. "Taetae- _ku_ membolos kelas juga, tetapi dia pergi dengan Namjoon. Aku tidak tahu mereka pergi ke mana,"

Raut muka Seokjin mendadak berubah gelisah, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahinya. "Perasaanku tak enak,"

Kedua alis Jimin menyatu, kebingungan. Ia hendak bicara, tetapi Seokjin lebih dulu memotongnya dengan panik. "Kau sudah menghubungi Taehyung _i_?"

"Belum, kenapa?" Jimin jelas saja kebingungan—Seokjin tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang Taehyung dengan panik. Bentakan adalah balasan yang Seokjin berikan, "CEPAT HUBUNGI DIA!"

Jimin jadi panik, dan buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku jas sekolahnya. Menekan tombol angka dua agak lama, dan panggilan langsung tersambung ke nomor ponsel Taehyung.

Dia melakukan itu sebanyak lima kali, dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Dia tidak menjawab, hyung."

"Sial!"

.

Taehyung kini sedang merebahkan diri di sebuah lantai semen yang luas, dengan Namjoon yang merebahkan diri di sampingnya—dengan menjadikan lengan kiri Taehyung sebagai bantalnya.

"Pelajaran Yoon- _ssaem_ selalu membosankan, fisika itu membosankan." Ungkap Taehyung ketika keduanya tak memiliki topik pembicaraan sedari tadi.

Namjoon mendelik ke arah Taehyung, "Kau pintar dan masuk kelas aksel dulu, tetapi kau malas belajar dan mengatakan kalau fisika itu membosankan?"

" _Cih_ ," Taehyung berdecak, tidak suka dengan perkataan Namjoon, "aku bukan tipe seperti kau yang maniak buku, maniak pelajaran. Aku belajar dengan santai, bukannya setiap hari pergi ke perpustakaan, membaca buku sampai malam yang mengakibatkan bokongmu tepos."

Namjoon mendengus sebal. "Kata-kata macam apa itu?"

Taehyung tidak menggubrisnya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan. "Aku lebih suka dengan tipe belajar sambil bermain, itulah penyebab aku sering pergi ke mana-mana, dan mempelajari hal baru seperti itu lebih mudah bagiku."

Namjoon yang jelas-jelas tidak sejalan dengan Taehyung, hanya bisa sok mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan lelaki di sampingnya itu.

"Oh ya, Tae." Namjoon memanggilnya, objek yang dipanggil hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban. "Temani aku ke suatu tempat ya, ada yang ingin aku lakukan di sana."

Tanpa adanya rasa curiga, atau apapun itu, Taehyung menyetujui ajakan itu.

.

"Nah, selesai."

Namjoon tersenyum bangga karena hasil kerjanya, dia terlihat begitu senang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Taehyung yang kini terikat dengan tambang, di tembok. Dan yang paling buruk adalah Namjoon mengikat lehernya dan juga kedua lengannya. Jika Taehyung terlalu memberontak, dia bisa mati.

Ikatan di leher itu cukup kuat, Taehyung jadi agak sulit bernapas. Tetapi dia bisa mengaturnya. "Demi apapun, apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Kim Namjoon?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada datar, dan emosi tersirat di dalam sana.

Namjoon memberikan senyumannya, "Aku tidak perlu memberitahukan apa alasanku melakukan ini padamu," lelaki itu berjalan menjauhi Taehyung, memunggunginya. "Tapi jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu, ini ada hubungannya dengan kakakmu."

Taehyung kembali memberontak begitu Namjoon memasukkan kakaknya ke dalam topik pembicaraan. "Lepaskan aku!"

Namjoon mendesis, "Diam kau, aku tidak akan memperkosamu, diam di sana."

Taehyung menggeram penuh amarah. "Kau lebih brengsek daripada _Appa_ yang meninggalkanku!"

"Aku tidak menanyakan hal itu,"

"Brengsek." Sumpah serapah sudah berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari mulut Taehyung, dan hanya ditujukan kepada lelaki bersurai pirang yang dengan seenaknya membawanya ke tempat ni, dan mengikatnya.

Namjoon pura-pura tidak mendengarkan sumpah serapah Taehyung barusan. Dia memainkan ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Hei, Kim Seokjin."

Mata Taehyung terbelalak begitu Namjoon menyebutkan nama kakak laki-lakinya, perasaannya tak enak. Taehyung memang tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang Seokjin katakan di seberang sana, tetapi Taehyung berani bertaruh kakaknya sedang memarahi Namjoon habis-habisan dan menanyakan keadaannya.

Namjoon tersenyum meremehkan, yang jelas tak bisa dilihat oleh lawan bicaranya. "Adikmu di sini, kemarilah. Gudang dekat sekolah, ku tunggu."

Sambungan terputus, Namjoon menurunkan ponselnya lalu menatap Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya garang.

"Kenapa sih? Aku sedang memanggil _hyung_ mu ke sini, bukankah itu hal bagus?"

"Akan menjadi lebih bagus jika kau melepaskan tali tambang ini dari diriku, Namjoon."

Namjoon memasang tampang menyedihkan, "Yah, sayangnya aku tidak berpikir kalau itu bagus," keluhnya.

Lima belas detik berlalu dengan keheningan, dan sebuah suara membuat keheningan itu lenyap begitu saja. Ketika kedua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menoleh, Seokjin sudah berada di sana, dengan tangan yang masih menempel di pintu. Jimin juga berdiri di belakangnya.

Ketika matanya tertuju ke Taehyung, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. "Demi Tuhan apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!" Seokjin berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa, tak peduli jika suaranya akan terdengar seperti domba yang terjepit, dia tidak peduli lagi.

Namjoon menatap ke arah Taehyung yang masih terikat di tembok, keadaannya mengenaskan. Namjoon bisa melihat bekas kemerahan yang tercetak di leher, dan kedua lengannya.

Mata Namjoon kembali beralih untuk menatap lelaki yang berada di hadapannya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan penuh emosi. Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh, Namjoon pasti sudah tewas di sana. Suara rendah Namjoon menggema di ruangan itu, "Kau mungkin tidak tahu kalau aku mengatakan ini di kafe, karena saat itu kau sudah pergi—" ia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung dan memilih untuk berjalan mendekati Taehyung, kemudian berhenti di samping lelaki itu.

"—tapi aku ingat, aku mengatakan kau merupakan obsesi bagiku, Kim Seokjin, kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku."

Obsidian Seokjin melebar, menatap Namjoon tak percaya. Selama hidupnya, tak pernah ia bertemu dengan manusia yang mempunya obsesi kuat seperti Namjoon, ini yang pertama kali baginya.

"Kau—lebih baik menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik denganku, daripada harus melibatkan adikku!" Seokjin memekik, tak terima dengan hal yang Namjoon lakukan padanya, dan juga Taehyung.

Seokjin kira Namjoon akan menolak tawarannya, tetapi lelaki itu malah menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Tentu, boleh saja."

"Ikut aku," ucap Seokjin dengan nada memerintah yang kentara. Namjoon berjalan mendahuluinya, dan itu merupakan kesempatan bagi Seokjin untuk mengangguk pada Jimin; memberikannya perintah untuk melepaskan Taehyung sekarang juga.

Jimin berjalan dengan terburu-buru, menghampiri lelaki favorit sepanjang hidupnya. Butuh waktu bagi Jimin untuk melepaskan tembaga yang mengikat Taehyung dengan cukup kuat itu. Begitu tembaga itu terlepas, Taehyung jatuh begitu saja—suatu keuntungan karena Jimin sudah lebih dulu menahannya. "Taetae," panggilnya pelan.

"Hei, jangan menangis." Jimin mencoba menenangkan lelaki yang berada di pelukannya ketika ia mulai terisak. Jemari Jimin mengusak surai _brunette_ Taehyung yang terasa begitu lembut di tangannya, dan aromanya yang terasa seperti lemon.

Jimin masih mengusap surai Taehyung sampai akhirnya lelaki itu berbicara, "Maafkan aku, Chim. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi bersama Namjoon."

Sebuah kecupan di kepala Jimin berikan untuk Taehyung, "Jangan meminta maaf, tidak ada yang salah. _Ada_ , tapi itu Namjoon. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri ya, Taetae?"

Suara Taehyung terdengar serak, tetapi itu terdengar luar biasa merdu di telinga Jimin. "Baiklah."

.

Dua orang itu sudah berdiri berhadap-hadapan di lantai semen yang luas; tempat Taehyung dan Namjoon bersantai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Namjoon lebih dulu.

Seokjin menatapnya, air mukanya memang tenang tetapi tubuhnya tegang. "Bisakah kau tidak memasukkan adikku ke dalam masalah kita, Namjoon?"

Pandangan Namjoon teralihkan dari Seokjin, menatapi hal-hal yang ada di sekitar mereka, padahal tidak ada apa-apa di sana. " _Well_ , aku harus mencari cara agar kau mau menemuiku lagi."

Seokjin mendesah, "Aku tahu kau pintar, tapi itu cara terbodoh yang pernah aku dengar."

Namjoon tidak membalas, ia hanya menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana seragamnya. Keduanya terdiam, sampai Seokjin memecahkan keheningan. "Aku ingin bertanya,"

"Apa?"

" _Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku_?"

Satu pertanyaan sederhana itu sukses membuat Namjoon membeku di tempatnya berpijak. Kedua tangan yang Namjoon simpan di dalam saku celananya mendadak berkeringat dan terasa lembab. Matanya mengerling ke sana ke mari, tidak punya keberanian untuk menatap lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Sambil mencari-cari sebuah jawaban logis untuk ia berikan.

Seokjin memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Namjoon, yang entah kenapa terlihat menyakitkan. "Kau mencintaiku, tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda 'kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Harus ada kegiatan seksual jika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, itu pendapatmu. Benar bukan?" Seokjin mendesah, ada sakit dalam suaranya.

Seokjin tersenyum lagi, entah yang keberapa kalinya. "Walaupun begitu, itu cara mencintai seseorang yang salah; ini menurut pendapatku. Tapi, hanya ada satu yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya; penasaran, dan resah.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk berubah. Tapi, _aku mohon_ —bisakah kau hentikan semua omong kosong ini dan membiarkanku untuk kembali padamu?" kedua obsidian Seokjin berkaca-kaca, napasnya sesak, dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang perlahan ambruk ke tanah (salju) dengan begitu dramatisnya, tangisan lelaki itu tak kunjung berhenti, malah semakin kuat.

"Aku tahu, kau belum paham betul dengan yang namanya cinta. Tapi, kita bisa mempelajarinya bersama. Namjoon, kau tahu? Sakit sekali rasanya ketika kau memperlakukanku seperti malam itu,"

Hidungnya yang tersumbat karena menangis membuat Seokjin sulit untuk mengatur ucapannya. "Aku merasa bahwa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar, dan Tuhan pantas menghukumku."

Namjoon hendak berbicara, tetapi semua perkataannya tertahan begitu saja di tenggorokannya.

"Aku merasa harga diriku sudah hancur, dan memang kenyataannya begitu," kata Seokjin lagi. "Terima kasih untuk itu."

" _Hyung_ , a-aku—"

Seokjin menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan apapun begitu Namjoon mengeluarkan suaranya.

"—minta maaf, _aku minta maaf_."

Namjoon menarik napas panjang, dia bimbang sebelum benar-benar mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Aku minta maaf karena telah merusakmu. Kau benar—aku berbeda, aku mempunyai cara untuk mencintai seseorang dengan beda, dan itu menyakitimu."

"Bahkan kata maaf tidak cukup sekarang, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku katakan padamu, tapi—aku memohon untuk kali ini, kau mau 'kan memaafkanku?" Sorot mata Namjoon menunjukkan permohonan yang dalam, membuat Seokjin luluh, dan detik berikutnya dia sudah berada di dalam pelukan Namjoon.

"Namjoon _a_ —"

Namjoon tersenyum, walau Seokjin tak bisa melihatnya. "Maafkan aku karena terlalu bodoh, _maaf_."

Seokjin meremas mantel Namjoon dengan kuat, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mendesak untuk mengalir dari kedua matanya. Namjoon berbicara lagi ketika dia merasakan tubuh Seokjin bergetar. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu dengan cara yang seperti itu lagi, _sumpah_."

"Baiklah, itu cukup." Seokjin melepaskan pelukan Namjoon, kemudian menatap lelaki itu. "Aku memaafkanmu, tapi; tepati janjimu, kau sudah bersumpah."

Namjoon mengangguk mantap. "Aku bersumpah, tidak akan menyakiti Seokjin- _hyung_ sampai dia benar-benar sah menjadi milikku."

Seokjin tersenyum, dan mengembuskan napas lega. "Kau memang yang terbaik."

.

Setelah percakapan antara dirinya dan Namjoon, Seokjin langsung mengajak Taehyung untuk kembali ke sekolah, dan meminta izin kepada guru untuk pulang lebih awal.

Seokjin tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Namjoon saat perjalanan pulang, tapi dia tersenyum—kelihatannya bahagia sekali, pikir Taehyung.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ terlihat bahagia sekali, sedang kerasukan?" Taehyung mengistirahatkan dagunya di tangannya.

Seokjin mendelik ke arahnya, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi senang dari wajahnya, itu mustahil saat ini. Seokjin meletakkan dua gelas chocolate milkshake yang baru saja dibuatnya. Taehyung menatapnya curiga, merasa ada yang aneh dari _hyung_ nya—setelah kejadian Taehyung diikat itu, tak ada tanda-tanda Seokjin dan Namjoon berbaikan; atau mungkin hanya Taehyung saja yang tidak tahu.

" _Hyung_ , kau pacaran lagi dengan Namjoon?" tanya Taehyung langsung ke inti, membuat Seokjin tersedak minumannya.

Seokjin meletakkan minumannya dan menatap Taehyung takut. "B-bukan begitu, hanya saja—"

"Apa?"

"—kami hanya, berhubungan lagi."

"Bukannya itu tergolong sebagai ' _pacaran_ '?" Taehyung mendengus sebal, semakin bingung dengan sifat hyungnya. " _Hyung_ , kenapa kau jadi bodoh sih?"

"Bicara yang sopan dengan _hyung_ mu," Taehyung tidak menggubris itu, melainkan menunggu Seokjin untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Iya, kami pacaran lagi. Puas kau, Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung menyengir, memberikan cengiran persegi kepada hyung tersayangnya. "Puas sekali, akan lebih baik jika kau pacaran lagi dengannya—yah, walaupun dia sudah pernah melakukan yang hal tidak-tidak padamu. Tapi, daripada kau sendirian?"

Seokjin menatap Taehyung gemas, "Aku menganggap itu sebagai sebuah hinaan."

"Memang hinaan, kok."

"Mati kau, Tae."

Selanjutnya hanya pertengkaran biasa yang sering dialami oleh kakak beradik.

.

Jimin menyerngit begitu menyadari keanehan yang terpampang jelas di depannya saat itu. Namjoon dan Seokjin bergendengan tangan—itu suatu hal yang aneh, kali ini.

Jimin jadi penasaran; Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah balikan? Namjoon tentu berhutang banyak cerita dengannya, lelaki itu harus menceritakan semuanya secara detail pada Jimin nanti.

" _Eii_ , jadi kalian sudah berbaikan?" Jimin menyikut Namjoon dan menatapnya genit. Namjoon mendengus tak suka, tetapi dia balas menyikut Jimin. "Diam kau, Park."

Jimin mendengus geli, _akhirnya masalah ini selesai_ —pikirnya dengan lega.

"Chim!" Jimin berbalik begitu mendengar nama panggilannya di sebut dengan begitu lantang, dan Taehyung berada di sana sambil berlari-lari kecil. Taehyung menggandeng lengan Jimin, kemudian menatap kakaknya yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Namjoon.

Jimin menatap Taehyung. "Lihat, kakakmu sudah balikan dengan Namjoon."

Taehyung mendengus sebal, menatap Seokjin dan Namjoon bergantian. "Ya, aku tahu. Kemarin aku sudah memaksa Seokjin- _hyung_ untuk bercerita, tapi dia tidak mau. Menyebalkan sekali," katanya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ketika Namjoon mendelik ke arahnya, "ayo Chim, kita ke kelas saja."

"Tunggu sebentar, Taetae." Cegah Jimin, kemudian menatap Seokjin. " _Hyung_ , bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita berempat jalan-jalan? _Double date_ , di _Lotte World_."

Seokjin tersenyum senang, "Ide yang bagus."

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE;**

Seokjin menatap kesekelilingnya. Musim semi, musim yang paling ia suka—walaupun ia sering sakit saat musim semi.

Namjoon berada di sampingnya, sembari menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang hangat. Keduanya sedang berada di taman kota, beberapa orang berjalan melewati mereka, sambil sesekali melirik keduanya.

Banyak yang berkata;

" _Pasangan yang lucu_ ,"—kata seorang gadis yang lewat berdua dengan pacarnya, mungkin.

" _Aku ingin seperti mereka_."—kata seorang lelaki yang lewat seorang diri.

Namjoon tidak menanggapi orang-orang itu, dan hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seokjin. Sementara Seokjin memberikan senyumannya kepada orang-orang yang berkata seperti itu ketika melewati mereka.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ ," panggil Namjoon tiba-tiba. Seokjin tidak menoleh, tetapi dia bergumam ' _hmm_ '.

Namjoon melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, kemudian beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk. Seokjin menatap lelaki bersurai pirang itu kebingungan, dan dirinya semakin bingung ketika Namjoon merogoh sakunya—mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah.

Ketika Namjoon berjongkok di hadapannya dan membuka kotaknya, Seokjin terkesiap.

"N-namjoon, kau tidak sedang _melamar_ ku, 'kan—"

Namjoon menyengir, "Anggap aja seperti itu. Tapi," dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan menarik napas panjang, "aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu, dan aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengambilmu."

Wajah Seokjin memerah, sampai ke telinganya. Namjoon sedikit menyeringai, " _Kau tahu 'kan maksudku_?"

 **.**

 **kohaihei**

 **a/n:** ncnya saya potong karena saya tak kuat, maafkan hamba. segini aja sih, tidak memuaskan, apalah saya hanya manusia biasa, banyak kekurangan, maafin yah. ncnya gak hot kok tau, saya ga pernah praktekin soalnya /APAAN SIH/ sudahlah, semoga ff ini nikmat untuk dibaca dan difav, salam sejahtera dari kohaihei.


End file.
